Various wagering card games exist in which the object of the game is to receive or arrange cards such that the sum of the numbers on the front of the cards is as close to, but does not exceed, a target value. One such game is Blackjack, where players seek to get a hand that adds to twenty-one, or as close to twenty-one as possible, without exceeding that value. Play is against a dealer, who is likewise attempting to do the same. Many of these games may be played in a casino, and players may often wager on the outcomes of these games.
Many of these games have existed for hundreds of years. Accordingly, casinos and arcades desire novel games to attract players. To attract players, the games should be interesting, but also sufficiently easy so that players can quickly learn the rules of the games. An element of skill, or challenge, is also highly desirable for both the player and the casino, or “house”. Players obviously relish the test of skillful play. The house looks for games that can yield a fairly consistent return statistically. Generally, a successful wagering (casino) game is one that can provide a good balance between skill, house return, and excitement.